


simply irresistible

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [338]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Jeralt was never going to be able to keep his hands off her for long.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [338]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 22





	simply irresistible

Jeralt is having a hard time sleeping lately, and he knows exactly what- or who- is the cause for all of this insomnia. As much as he hates to admit it, as much as he should know better than to even let his mind wander in this direction, he knows for a fact that the reason he can’t sleep is because of how much his daughter has grown up.

He has been noticing it for years now, trying so hard to pretend that he hasn’t, because he knows that looking at her like this is completely unnatural for a father. To him, she is always supposed to be his baby girl, no matter how she grows or what she looks like, but there is no way for him to deny that he sees her as something so much more than his daughter, that whenever he looks at her, he can’t help but fall that much further under his spell.

Lately, it is all too much for him to handle, and he spends late nights trying and failing to keep his thoughts off of her, until he finally can’t help himself, and ends up giving into his darkest impulses, her name always on his lips. He can’t help himself, not as he pictures the curves of her body, not as he envisions those long, perfect legs. The way that she dresses certainly does not make any of this easier on him, but he has never wanted to be the sort of father that tried to control her decisions in that department, especially not now that she is an adult.

Especially not because of the fact that it makes it harder for him to control himself around her.

It turns him on more than it should, to imagine her looking up at him, her lips wrapped around his cock, with so much need in her eyes. Byleth is not a particularly expressive girl, but he has always been able to read her expressions, has always been able to tell what she is thinking, and if she were looking at him with need, then he would know.

The fantasy shifts suddenly and she is on her back and he is on top of her, holding her down as he pounds into her, as she gasps out for him, and that is what is on his mind when he comes with a pathetic moan. He knows that he needs to stop with these fantasies, just as well as he knows that he is never going to be able to, that he is never going to rid himself of these feelings.

~X~

And yet he never expects to actually act on them. Never expects for one of them to end up coming true for him, but then, he also never expects to discover that Byleth has more tricks up her sleeve than she is letting on. It always seemed to him that he was looking too deep into things, seeing her in ways that he shouldn’t, always thinking that there was no way anything could be on purpose, because he is just a terrible father for thinking of his daughter that way in the first place.

Yet there Byleth is, making it clear that all along, this was her goal. Once his control slips too much, once he steps in too close, once he pulls her to him, unable to control himself and intent on never letting go, he finds out that all along, Byleth has been waiting for him to lose control, and waiting for him to want her like she has always wanted him.

With his daughter coming onto him like this, what else is he supposed to do? He was never smart enough to figure out how to resist her charms when he thought she _wasn’t_ trying to win him over with them. There is no way in hell that he is smart enough to resist her now, even knowing full well that taking things this far can only be a mistake. Somehow, with Byleth on top of him, kissing him hard while he warps his arms around her slender shoulders, it really does not feel like a mistake at all.

If anything, it feels more right than anything he has felt in a very long time.

There is no need for either of them to say anything, and she is not very talkative anyway. He is used to that, even if it has been a long time; he is used to having a lover who does not have much to say, a lover that he has to learn how to read, and he has a bit of an advantage with Byleth, due to this experience, and due to years of learning how to read her. Nothing is ever going to change the fact that this is his daughter.

Their clothes come off too easily, both of them impatient for where they can go from here, both wanting to get right to it, rather than waiting even a second longer than necessary. He is on top of her now, but only for a little while; he likes his fantasies where he stays on top, but Byleth got on him first, and now he wants to let her ride him, just as soon as he is done making sure that she is ready for him.

She is soaked, all for him, and whimpers softly as he fingers her, showing him expressions that he has never seen on her before, but that he recognizes all too well. When he looks at her, he recognizes everything that she does, so familiar, and it is no wonder that he has fallen so hopelessly for her. She goes to pieces beneath his touch, and he knows just how to handle her, because he always knew how to handle their mother. Despite never really knowing each other, it seems that the two of them have a lot in common.

With all this in mind, it is not hard for him to get Byleth ready for him, and he lets her up, getting on his back and letting her climb on top of him, letting her set the pace if she wants to. Jeralt holds onto her hips to keep her steady as she straddles his cock, and he can’t believe that they actually came this far, that this is not just another fantasy keeping him busy while sleeping alone, that Byleth wants it just as much as he does. It should feel wrong and it doesn’t, and he can tell just by looking at her that she feels the same.

Slowly, she starts to sink down onto him, biting her lip as she struggles to adjust to his size. Once again, there is something so familiar in her face, and so he knows that she will be just fine, that it will not take her long to get used to things, and then she will be able to handle all of this and more. Holding her steady, he helps her take all of him, and helps keep her steady as she takes her time getting used to it, until finally, she is looking down at him, her cheeks flushed as she all but whispers, “I want more.”

That is all that he needs to hear, and he holds tight to her as he starts to thrust up into her, guiding her, helping her figure out the pace that she wants until he can leave all of that to her, and then Byleth is losing herself on top of him, bouncing atop his cock, gasping and whimpering just for him, something so familiar in her face, and he knows that this was not a mistake, that there is nothing wrong about this.

Even if they have crossed a line, it feels like a line that needed to be crossed, and he never wants to let go of this moment, wants to keep her this close forever, because it has been a long time since anything has felt this right. She practically collapses on top of him when she comes, and he is barely able to support her as he joins her in that bliss, until she is left laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest while the two of them struggle to catch their breath.

This feels too right for him to ever regret, and as he holds her, he knows that it was inevitable, that he was bound to fall prey to his own lust eventually, unable to resist Byleth. It only helped speed things along that she could not resist him either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
